The Professor and The Auror
by Abbie and her Books
Summary: AU PoA! It's Harry's 3rd year and after the escape of Sirius Black, The ministry feel that he needs extra protection. So they send out one of their newly trained Auror's, Nymphadora Tonks. How will Tonks get on with heading back to school? How will she protect Harry? And what about the new mysterious Defence against the Dark Arts professor? NT/RL Rated T (may change)
1. Prologue

The Professor and the Auror

Prologue:

Nymphadora Tonks stumbled across the threshold of the Auror division of the Magical Law Enforcement floor at the Ministry of Magic.

"Bloody Hell Tonks! Can you not walk through a door without tripping or fallin' and doin' yourself some harm?!" Eva called from her cubicle. The only answer she received being a middle finger sent her way as Tonks moved past her friend's cubicle.

"Was that Nympadora's ever present grace being called into question? The booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoed down the office block.

"Oh piss off Shacklebolt. It's too bloody early in the morning. And it's TONKS!" She called as she flung her belongings down in her cubicle and slumped into her desk chair. Within moments Kingsley came around holding a huge stack of paperwork.

"Delivery for a Miss Nymphadora Tonks." He said with a cheeky grin presenting the stack to her.

"Oh bugger off. How is that all for me?!"

"First year Auror's get stuck with paperwork most of the time. I'd get used to it sooner rather than later if I were you. Oh and Moody wants a word in his office." Kingsley smiled as he turned around the corner.

"I suppose I'd better see what the old man wants." Tonks thought to herself.

She was surrounded by odd and potentially dangerous in Mad Eye's office. He was called so rather fittingly she thought.

"Do ya know why I asked you here, lass?"

"Nah, just guessed you wanted to lecture someone about constant vigilance or you're feeling the urge to yell at someone again." She replied with a wink.

"You know I was surprised your humour wasn't lost somewhere in training." He answered the joke. "I have a case for you. Since your speciality Is Concealment and Disguise, it was put forward for you."

"You're not serious." She leaped up with shock. "My very own case?! Shut up! I can't believe it!"

"Thought you'd be happy." He replied calmly. "You are to report to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. This is a case that requires you to be back at Hogwarts. As a Hogwarts student."

"You want me to pretend to be a thirteen year old? Those were not my best years. Why? What could be at Hogwarts that requires me there? Wait… Has this got anything to do with Harry Potter?"

"Yes. You will play the bodyguard. After Harry's last year the ministry feel like it is best for him to have someone to protect him with him at all times. Also as you are aware, mass murderer Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather, so it's the ministries idea that he might want to pay Harry a visit and therefore he will be needing additional protection. You will play a new Gryffindor transfer student in your third year, by the name of Kaye Adamson. Just your normal London witch."

"So I'm babysitting then?" Tonks huffed.

"You are protecting a very important person. Be happy the job went to you and not a more senior member. You have a week to prepare everything. You will be at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future." He informed her sternly. "Now get back to your cubicle before I force you out."

"Only because I'm a metamorphmagus…bloody cheek…" Tonks grumbled on her way out. "Suppose it's better than paperwork…and I get to meet Harry Finally."

Tonks got back to work on the ever growing pile of various sightings reports, most of which were crazy reports of Sirius Black being sighted in the most obscure locations or the escapees of Azkaban shopping at Portsmouth's local market.

The day of paperwork passed rather slowly for most of the Auror's, especially Auror Tonks, who was spending most of her time mulling over all the things she would need to do to prepare to go back to Hogwarts. Top of her list was to head to Madam Malkin's robe shop to grab some new Hogwarts uniform, seen as she couldn't just use her old Hufflepuff ones.

As soon as the clock turned six, the exit was rammed with witches and wizards trying to leave work as fast as possible. Once she reached the fireplaces she flooed to Diagon Alley and worked her way through the hordes of parents doing last minute back to school shopping. She almost stepped into her destination when she realized she had to play the part of a third year Gryffindor. She morphed herself shorter, less filled out and a natural blonde hair colour (she would work out her exact looks later.)

"Bear with me one moment dearie, whilst I help this young man." Madam Malkin swooped past her holding some Ravenclaw robes that were clearly intended for the other boy in the shop. Around five minutes later the shop owner came to help Tonks.

"Hi there. How can I help?"

"Wotcher. Can I get a full set of Hogwarts uniform please?" Tonks reprimanded herself for her common greeting.

"You want the works? Don't get that very often apart from the first years, but you look a little older than a first year. You must be a transfer am I right?" Malkin asked cheerfully.

"Exactly right. I was told I would to get a full set."

"Okay. Can I get you to stand over there darling and I'll just measure you up and then I'll grab you everything you need." Tonks followed the instructions of the kind witch and soon enough she was walking out of the shop carrying her new uniform.

Within the week, Tonks had gotten everything prepared for her case. She was just making final touches to the appearance. She had been told that the more senior members of staff, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall, would be aware that she is an Auror and not a new student. Tonks had decided that she would try to keep her face as natural as she could without arousing suspicion, as the teachers couldn't know it was her. She shrunk her nose and made her lips slightly fuller and kept her eyebrows and eye shape the same, only altering her eye colour to blue. She decided that as the school would find out she was a metamorphmagus she wouldn't worry too much about her hair colour.

 **AN: Hi everyone. So I haven't written anything in quite a long time and I'm not entirely sure where I want this to go. I'm using this fic as a kind of warm up, as I'm going back to college to do English and Creative Writing and I haven't worked on anything in a long time. So there's no schedule for this one. It's kind of just whenever I finish a chapter, I will get it up as soon as I can. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see. Critiques are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Chapter 1:

Tonks was told that she would be arriving at Kings Cross station with a couple of the other Auror's playing her parents. So there she was dressed up like a thirteen year old witch, with Proudfoot and Eva by her side, playing her parents. As she rounded the corner she saw the Weasley family. Knowing that Ron, the youngest Weasley son was best friends with Harry, she ran straight into one of the older boys who were stood next to their mother, intending to get introduce her cover to Molly, who incidentally she already knew through Charlie and Bill, Her eldest sons.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run at you. I'm such a klutz." She apologized to the boy.

"Oh don't worry about it. He's fine." Mrs Weasley grinned down at her. "Aren't you Fred?"

"I'm George, but yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He grinned at her.

"Are you lost dear?" Mrs Weasley asked caringly.

"Oh my parents are here somewhere." Tonks looked around innocently. "Oh there they are." She pointed to Eva and Proudfoot.

"There you are Kaye, Darling." Eva smiled maternally at her. "Oh you've made some friends."

"Hello. I'm Molly Weasley. Your daughter tripped into one of my sons here. I was just making sure she was okay." She introduced herself kindly.

"I'm Eva Adamson and this is my husband John. I have no idea where she gets her clumsiness from sometimes. Well anyway thank you. It's our Kaye's first time at Hogwarts, although she'll be in her third year."

"Oh. I have a son in third year. I'm sure you'll get on just fine with him and his friends." Molly smiled at Tonks. "Well we best be off. It was nice to meet you."

The Auror's waited for the large group of witches and wizards to pass through the barrier.

"Good thinking Tonks. Introducing yourself early on. Anyway we best be off. Got lots to do. You better get yourself through the barrier. See ya." Proudfoot turned away.

"I'll miss you, you know Tonks." Eva told her. "What'll the office be without your cheerful entrance in the mornings? Just don't do anything stupid yeah?" The two witches said their goodbyes and Tonks ran at the barrier.

Tonks loaded up her trunk on the train and headed off to find the potter kid and his friends. The train was quite busy as it was, which would serve as an excuse to introduce herself. Soon enough, the train was heaving with Hogwarts students finding their friends and a place to sit. Tonks decided to wait with the luggage until the train started moving to find her place.

As she walked down the train, Tonks smiled at her memories of her time at Hogwarts and the amount of time she spent in the headmaster's office for her inability to behave herself, as Professor Sprout, her head of hous, had said.

Eventually she found the compartment the trio were sat in. She took a deep breath as she slid open the doors. They looked as though they were coming to the end of a very serious chat.

"Urm hi... Sorry but everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit in here?" Tonks asked in her practiced shy 13 year old voice.

"Oh hi. Yeah of course you can." The bushy haired girl replied with a grin. "Can't she?"

"Oh yeah. Come on in." The boys agreed grudgingly.

"Oh who's that?" Tonks wondered out loud, looking at the mysterious looking man in the corner, then at his trunk. "Oh R J Lupin. What does he teach?" She asked the others.

"Probably Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied cheerfully.

"So how come you're in first year robes? You look our age." Harry looked at her curiously.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot I didn't introduce myself did I?" She laughed casually. "I'm Kaye Adamson. I've transferred from another wizarding school. I'm a third year but I've gotta be sorted with the first years apparently. It's in front of everyone isn't it?"

"Yep. But it's not so bad." Ron smiled at her. "Oh. I'm Ron Weasley by the way. That's Hermione Granger." He said pointing to the bushy haired girl. "I bet you don't need introducing to Harry do ya?"

Tonks thought the poor kid had probably been gushed over by many kids and adults alike. "Sorry. Am I meant to know who you are?" She feigned ignorance.

"You mean you don't know who Harry is? That's a first innit?" Ron laughed. "He's Harry Potter. Ya know the Boy who lived?" Ron looked at her expectantly.

"Oh yeah. I think I've heard of you. Sorry. My family aren't wizards. They don't know much about our world. I'm the only witch in the family."

"It's not a big deal. Really. He's only the one that got rid of you-know-who as a baby!" Ron went on. "I mean really… not knowing that…"

"Oh yeah don't you have a scar on your forehead?" Tonks asked, hoping to see it.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly and lifted his fringe, showing her the famous scar.

"Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?" She smiled knowingly at Harry and screwed up her eyes and wiggled her nose. One second later she had the copy of Harry's scar on her forehead and his shaggy unkempt hair atop her head.

"Wow. How'd you do that?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind it. Can I learn to do that?"

"You're a metamorphmagus?! They're so rare!"

Tonks always got a thrill from people's reactions to finding out about her special abilities. But never had anyone so young know what she was. She was quite surprised.

"Hermione got it right I'm a metamorphmagus. So you can imagine the shock to my parents when I popped out with changing hair colours. I think my father actually fainted." She laughed. "And no sorry Harry you can't learn to be one. Metamorphmagus' are born not taught."

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd get to meet one…" Hermione babbled.

"Sorry. She's a bit of a swot. So can you change into anything?"

The next couple of hours passed with the morph requests that Tonks was so used to by now and getting to know each other. Well that was until the train slowed to a stop.

"We can't be here yet." Hermione concluded.

All the lamps went out and the compartment was plunged into darkness. Harry got up and looked out of the door, but was shoved back in his seat as the train jolted. Ron's hand went to the glass.

"I think people are boarding the train." Ron squeaked as the glass fogged over. The door slid open and another student fell in.

"Guys, do you know what's going on?"

"Hi Neville. No idea. Sit down." Harry said.

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going..." Hermione spoke as she got up, but was pushed back down by the train jolting once again. The compartment door slide open, this time there stood was a cloaked figure known as a Dementor. A scabby, slimy hand came towards Harry.

Not thinking of her cover, she stood up and pointed her wand at the creature and whispered the incantation, thinking of her father chasing her around the garden when she was younger, with her mother looking on fondly. A shiny white light with a Jack Rabbit came flying out of her wand and started pushing the foul creature out. Not five seconds later, she became aware of another patronus working alongside her own, a Wolf. Soon after the Dementor was gone and all the lights were back on. Tonks flopped back in her seat and looked around the compartment to find everyone's eyes on her, including the previously sleeping professor. Harry was now lying on the floor with Hermione and Ron helping him up. They were all looking at her in wonder.

"What?"

It was only then that she realized that she was supposed to be a third year, who shouldn't know how to produce a patronus charm. She looked down at herself and her morph had slipped, not completely mind, but enough for them to notice a difference.

"Okay… I can explain." She said to the room of stunned people, thinking at a mile a minute about how to get out of this one. "I was in a slightly more advanced class then my years at my other school and we got taught the patronus. Oh and the dementors have a bad effect on me, so my morph goes haywire." She attempted to explain calmly.

"Well, Miss….." Professor Lupin started.

"T…Adamson." Tonks almost slipped up.

"Miss Adamson. That is a very impressive feat for a third year. Here." He smiled and handed a large piece of chocolate to both Harry and Tonks. "You'll feel better. Harry not too worry, some are more severely affected by the presence of dementors than others. Unfortunately, you seem to be one of them."

Tonks got a good look at the mysterious, shabby looking professor. She noticed that he had many scars covering his face and hands, some more faded than others. He was very thin, looking like he could do with a good meal, or five. Despite all this, there was something that drew Tonks to him, ' _maybe it's his smile, it makes him look ten years younger'_ Tonks thought.

"If you excuse me, I need to discuss something with the driver. Eat." He pointed to the chocolate in her hand and smiled again as he left. The rest of the train journey passed rather uneventfully, apart from the discussion of the dementor, which Tonks blocked out mostly and let her mind drift back to the handsome professor.

When the students arrived, Tonks was separated from Harry and his friends, to take the boats rather than the carriages. Once at the castle, she daydreamed through the speech that Professor McGonagall made every year to the first years. Then before she knew it, she was moving through the great hall double doors and into the magnificent hall. She smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione as she passed them towards the front, where the sorting hat sat on the very same stool that she was sorted on.

Professor McGonagall stopped all the chat and started the sorting, but not before the famous sorting song by the hat.

"Kaye Adamson, please come forward."

Tonks slowly stepped forward and stumbled a little, causing a fair few sniggers from the crowds of people. _'There's no need to be nervous. You know what house you are going to be in._ ' she told herself. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

' _Back for some more are we?'_ The hat whispered in her head.

' _Dumbledore told you why I was back. Right?'_ She thought.

' _Oh yes. He also told me that you were to be sorted into Gryffindor, even though your true house is Hufflepuff. Oh well. Best do what I'm told.'_

' _Yes please. Only here to do my job.'_

' _That's right. An Auror now. Very impressive._ ' It sneered in her head

" _Well it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat roared. Tonks jumped up and skipped over to where the Gryffindor's were sat. Instead of sitting where the new first years usually would, Harry waved her over to sit with them. _'Yes. In the right crowd already'_ she congratulated herself.

The sorting passed fairly quickly. Then Dumbledore stood up and said a few words of welcome and introduced the new teachers of this year. Lupin, when introduced, stood up and took a very humble bow and nodded at the student body. Whereas Hagrid blushed furiously to the shouting, clapping and cheering he received from all tables except Slytherin. Dumbledore went on to his usual notices about the forbidden forest. But this year, the Dementors of Azkaban would be guarding all entrances of Hogwarts to protect the students against Sirius Black. Once the students had been warned, Dumbledore started the feast. Tonks had forgotten how amazing the food at Hogwarts was and she proceeded to inhale all the glorious food.

"Hey Ron, looks like we found someone who enjoys food as much as you do." Harry laughed good naturedly with Tonks and Ron. Tonks turned to Harry and flipped him off and laughed when he looked stunned. _'Shit I'm meant to be 13 not 22.'_ Tonks thought to herself.

They had all of Tonks' favourites from when she was here. The Chicken, the Turkey, Chips, Gravy. She hadn't eaten this well since she left home when she was 19. She was a rather shockingly bad cook herself, so she never managed much more than a muggle micro meal. By the time the tables changed to desserts, Tonks was pretty much full and could only manage a slither of the famous Hogwarts Pumpkin Pie.

Tonks was walking towards the exit of the great hall, clutching her stomach like she had a food baby, with Harry, Hermione and Ron when Professor McGonagall called her away from the kids and told her that Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to her.

"You should remember where that is. If I remember rightly, you were constantly in and out of it. The password in Fudge Flies for now. I have a few matters to attend to, I'll see you tomorrow for Transfiguration, Miss Adamson." McGonagall informed her and swept away quickly. So Tonks made her way, as fast as possible, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Fudge Flies." She spoke to the Phoenix guarding the room, which instantly turned to show her the spiral staircase. Once at the top, Tonks went to knock, when the door swung open.

"Good evening Nymphadora." Professor Dumbledore spoke from within his office.

"Wotcher Professor. Remember, it's Tonks. I would usually threaten anyone who dares call me the N word with a hex of some kind, but I feel that the threat would be inappropriate in this situation." She winked at her old professor, who she got on so well with, despite her mischievous streak.

"I'm sorry Miss Tonks, it's been a while." He smiled at her. "I called you here to ask how the train ride went, I got a rather brief message from one of our new professors informing me that Dementors came aboard, and to brief you further. Oh and whilst you are in here, you may be you and not Kaye Adamson."

Tonks was relieved at that and switched back to her natural form, her face turning to heart shaped, her lips thinning out and her nose growing slightly and of course her hair switched back to her preferred colour, bubble-gum pink. She shot Dumbledore a cheeky wink and a smile, to which he laughed joyfully at.

"Well Sir, it could've gone better. I almost gave myself away many times. The most obvious time being when I produced the patronus charm in front of the kids, to ward of one of the dementors. I didn't even think of my cover. I guess that's what training with Mad Eye does to your instincts." She tried to laugh it off. "In other news, I did manage to sit with the trio, as everyone seems to call them. I should be able to be a part of their inner circle."

"Well, I'm not so sure having instincts that quick is a bad thing. Do they suspect anything?" He inquired.

"I don't think so. I managed to explain it away to them and that new teacher, Lupin is it?"

"Very good Ny…" He saw the look she was shooting him and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Miss Tonks. Well I wanted to give you your timetable early. You will be in every class that harry has chosen this year. I am sure you are aware that you will be stationed here until the threat against Harry has decreased. The main goal is to keep Harry safe whilst at Hogwarts. Your Job would be easier if they did not find out your true identity, as Harry and his friends tend to keep secrets very well between them."

"Okay. Well concealment and disguise is my speciality. I will try as hard as I can." She promised her old headmaster.

"I do not doubt you Miss Tonks." Dumbledore reassured her. "I do understand that what you will be 'learning' is way below your skill level, but I must ask that you don't show your true skill too much. Remember you are playing the part of a 13 year old witch, not a qualified Auror."

"I will try my very hardest not too show off… well too much anywa…" She was cut off by the voice of the new professor coming around the corner.

"I was informed that you wished to speak with me Headmaster."

She quickly morphed back to Kaye Adamson, not aware if she was quick enough.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He looked strangely at Tonks. "I will come back later, when you have some time for me."

"Nonsense Remus. Come in. I am going to assume that you saw that there was a young, bright haired witch sat where Miss Adamson now sits." Dumbledore spoke.

"Well. Yes. But I wouldn't have said anything." Lupin stuttered.

"Of course not. I thought this lovely woman might want some adult conversation once in a while, so I will explain. Miss Tonks, you can change back if you like."

Tonks laughed at Lupin's confused expression. She screwed up her face and wriggled her nose and once again morphed back to her twenty two year old body. Lupin stood with his mouth hanging open in a state of shock.

"You're… You're a metamorphmagus?" He recovered quickly. "Wait… So you're not a 13 year old that can produce a patronus charm?"

"Ha. No. I wish I had that sort of power at 13." She laughed at his confusion once again. "No, I'm an Auror sent here for extra protection for Harry Potter. When that Dementor came towards him my instincts kicked in." Tonks explained briefly. "Mad Eye better bloody be proud." She added as an afterthought.

"That makes slightly more sense." He smiled at her. "Well since I'm not really your teacher. I better introduce myself properly. I'm Remus Lupin."

Tonks stuck out her hand to shake his. He stopped himself for a second, then shook her hand.

' _Wonder why he reacted like that.'_ Tonks thought, already intrigued. _'A very mysterious man, this Remus Lupin.'_ Tonks suddenly realised that she hadn't said anything and was still shaking his hand. _'Introduce yourself you stupid witch!'_

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Tonks." She grinned at him, embarrassed and pulled her hand away.

"Just Tonks?" He asked interestedly.

"That's all you get for now. My first name is bloody awful. Anyone who uses gets one of my very inventive hexes." She winked at him.

"Oh yes. You do not want to be on the receiving end of any of Ny… Miss Tonks' hexes. I remember a young boy spending a week in the hospital wing thanks to a very interesting hex to his genitals."

"That. Was for more than using my name." She smiled remembering that particular incident.

"Well that's all I have for you Miss Tonks tonight and Remus, I only wanted to ensure you had settled in well." Dumbledore informed them.

"Very well, Headmaster."

"Well. Thank you. Would you be able to shop Miss Tonks to her common room? As I remember you were very much a Gryffindor."

"Of course."

"Thanks Headmaster. I won't let you down." Tonks reassured him, once again and morphed back to her 13 year old cover.

"Good evening both of you."

The pair walked out of his office.

"So you weren't a Gryffindor? Let me guess… You were a Hufflepuff girl. Weren't you?"

"Bang on there. But I had a boyfriend in Gryffindor, used to sneak in there sometimes." Tonks reminisced.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He smiled at her, almost teasingly.

"Hey! I am an enforcer of the law. You're talking to an Auror here." She mock frowned.

"An Auror with a penchant for mischief. I see right through you Miss Tonks." Lupin replied.

"Just Tonks. You can drop the Miss. God I couldn't deal with being called Miss or Professor. It'd make me feel so old." She grins. Her face fell as she realised what she said. "Of course, not all professors are old. I mean look at you…I just…Urgh." Tonks spluttered and Remus laughed at her. "You know what I mean."

"It's okay MISS Tonks. I am practically ancient compared to you."

"No you can't be any older than early thirties." She looked shocked that he thought he was old. "I don't see you as old!"

"Well thank you. And so you know I am thirty five. So I am a good ten ish years older than you."

"Does that bother you?" Tonks winked at him. "You know I've always preferred older men." Lupin spluttered as they reached their destination. "You know I think I'm going to have to force my company onto you every once in a while, you know so I don't go stir crazy." She smiled at him.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Tonks." Remus told her sincerely, smiling wickedly. "It'll give me more time to work out what the last syllable of your name is. You know apart from Nym…"

She laughed. "Good luck with that. That is a secret I try to keep well hidden from new friends."

"Ahh, but we're surrounded by teachers who knew you as a child and who therefore know your name."

"Who also don't know that I'm Tonks rather than little Kaye Adamson. So good luck at that. Anyway better be going, curfew and everything. I'll see you later, Professor." She threw a wink over her shoulder and moved her hips more than she usually would as she passed through the portrait. Then realising that she was in the body of a little girl and wouldn't have the desired effect on her new friend. She laughed at herself as she went to bed.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the support from everyone so far, especially the reviewers. *hugs* Anyway, some of JKR dialogue from the PoA has been used. I do not claim ownership of anything you recognise. (If I did, then Tonks and Lupin would both still be living, happily with Teddy and many other werepups/metamorphmagus babies.) Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Thanks for the support and everything. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's longer than anything else I've ever written, but I'm putting quite a lot of effort into this one. Not sure how often I'll update. So better follow if you're interested ;) ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boggart

Chapter 2:

Tonks was having an amazing dream of her and a group of her old school friends at the 1990 Weird Sister's gig in at the magical Waterfront musical bar. They were all at the very front dancing and head banging along to the intense music, when Tonks heard a voice.

"Kaye. Kaye. Come on. It's half 8." The voice seemed oddly familiar. "Breakfast has already started. Class starts in half an hour. Come on. We'll be late."

"KAYE!"

"Holy Shit." Tonks woke with a start. She sat up, very confused. She was in a small single bed that were surrounded by scarlet red curtains. _'What the bloody hell. Where am I?' Tonks thought._ She looked up at Hermione frowning down at her and instantly remembered where she was and why.

"Kaye. We're gunna be late to class. Plus, I still haven't got my timetable."

"It's okay. You go ahead without me. I've already got my timetable. If I don't make it to breakfast, I'll probably see you in class, if we're in the same ones." She attempted a smile. Tonks is not a morning person, therefore any kind of human contact before 11 in the morning is not received very well.

"Okay. I'll see you in a while." Hermione called out as she briskly walked to the exit.

Tonks sighed and flopped back in bed. One of the few things she didn't miss about Hogwarts was the early mornings. You would've thought that being an Auror, she would be used to early mornings and late evenings, but she was a girl who enjoyed her sleep. Well at least her morphing abilities, meant she could cut down on her getting ready time. She flattened her hair and stood in front of the mirror to decide the colour and style of her hair for the day. She thought she would go with a pastel purple in a short curly bob today, so she morphed herself quickly, checked herself in the mirror once more, threw her robes on and ran down to the great hall.

As she walked through the doors, most students were already on their way out, so Tonks grabbed a couple of slices of toast and quickly made her way to one of her least favourite classes, Divination. This would be the third year's first lesson and she knew how that would go. Trelawney would probably make a scene and proclaim that she has seen the demise of a student in her class, as she did every year. Tonks' bet was on Harry. In her year, she had been the one that was In 'grave danger', so she spent most of her classes, laughing and messing about with one of her best mates, Charlie Weasley. Soon enough, she arrived underneath Trelawney's attic classroom.

"There's Kaye." Harry pointed over to her.

Tonks walked towards them slowly, dreading the next hour. "Wotcher."

"This class should be good." Ron stated. Tonks couldn't help but snort at that, then regretted it, realising she shouldn't have ever been in divination. They all looked at her in confusion.

"Oh… At my other school it was a whole load of bollocks. I don't believe in it. But that's just me. You might believe in it. Anyway, I guess it all depends on if we have someone who actually knows what their talking about." She explained, knowing full well that they would all hate it and find it as ridiculous as she does.

"You may enter, my dears." Professor Trelawney's voice could be heard, as the attic door swung open magically.

They all groaned as they exited the classroom, only two of the class mates looked happy and interested. Most of the class consisted of Trelawney telling the class of how Harry is in Grave danger and would suffer immensely very soon and for a very long time. Even Hermione had pretty much snorted through the whole class, laughing very loudly at some of the bollocks Trelawney was spilling.

They had Care of Magical Creatures next, with Hagrid next. When Tonks was at Hogwarts as a student, she had ProfessorKettleburn, but she had a very good relationship with Hagrid. In fact she had often spent time in his hut with him and Charlie Weasley, especially when Charlie found out about Hagrid's love of Dragons. She grew quite fond of the half giant and would visit often. So Tonks was quite excited to see him again.

As soon as they arrived outside his hut, they walked straight up to Hagrid.

"Hagrid. How come you never told us?" Ron asked immediately.

"Wanted ta surprise ya'" He replied. "Who's ya new friend then?" He smiled at Tonks.

"This is Kaye, she transferred here this year. She's a metamorphmagus you know, their so rare." Hermione rambled.

"Wotcher." She greeted, then froze. Hagrid knew her. That was her signature greeting. _'SHIT. He's gunna know.'_ Hagrid froze then smiled at her.

"I've only ever known one other girl like ya, Kaye. She was quite special ya know. Mates with one of ya older brothers Ron. Charlie. They'd visit me sometimes. Great memories with them too. She's an Auror na I think."

Tonks felt very touched that Hagrid thought that of her, and was almost certain that he knew it was her.

"Can I speak to ya alone Kaye for a minute." He asked nicely. "Gotta see what ya knows already."

"Yep. Sure. See you lot in a sec."

They walked around the corner "Tonks. That's ya innit?"

She changed her hair to her signature bright pink as an answer.

"I knew it. How ya bin'? Heard you're an Auror naw. Very proud o' ya." Hagrid smiled down at her, kindly.

"I've been great Hagrid. Look no-one's supposed to know and you and Lupin have already found out. Please keep it to yourself. Especially don't say anything to them three. I'm here to protect Harry, in case Sirius Black makes an appearance." She explained quickly.

"Okay Kiddo."

"Well we better get back. It's so good to see you again Hagrid."

Care of Magical Creatures was great fun for the third years, none of them had ever seen a hippogriff before, well except for Tonks that is. The class was based around how to approach a hippogriff. Harry had been the first to have a go, soon after, Hagrid had the entire class working in groups with a different Hippogriff. A group of Slytherin's that seemed to have a rivalry with Harry and his friends were taunting one of the creatures.

That was when Tonks found out that one of the Slytherin's was a distant relative of her's. Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Narcissa is one of her mother's sisters, who she had only met once or twice when her mother tried to introduce her to her Black side of the family. However Draco hadn't been born back then. She noticed that he had picked up all the wrong traits from their family, arrogance, prejudice and a high opinion of himself.

"Go on Draco." One of his cheerleaders shouted.

"You're not dangerous are you?" He goaded the creature. "Pathetic." Buckbeak tried to snap at Draco and reared onto his back legs. Tonks shot a barrier charm, to try to protect her biological cousin, grudgingly, but was too late. The Hippogriff had already scratched him. Draco was writhing on the floor.

"It's killed me. It's killed me." He screeched. "Bloody great big chicken. My father will hear about this." Hagrid picked him up and dismissed the class and started towards the castle with Draco cradled in his arms, like a small child.

"What was that spell you tried to use Kaye?" Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing really, just a protective charm, it works kinda like a shield. Got taught it last year.

The three wondered their way towards the great hall, thinking about the marvellous food they would enjoy for Lunch, once they arrived.

Their last class of the day, was the one Tonks was most looking forward to. Defence against the dark arts. Not only was she very good at, being an Auror, she would see her new friend, Remus Lupin. She walked to the classroom with the other three, only to be told that they would be going to the staffroom, and that it was a practical lesson with no need for their books. The class followed professor Lupin through the corridors towards the staffroom, when they came across Peeves, the poltergeist, who was putting chewing gum in Filches broom cupboard.

"You better take that out Peeves, Filch won't be happy."

"Loony, Loopy Lupin. Now a teacher. Loony, Loopy Lupin." Peeves sang and blew a raspberry.

Remus sighed, pulled out his wand and raised his wand to shoulder height. "Waddiwasi." The gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' right nostril. Peeves cursed and flew away from the class.

"Cool Sir!" Dean called, clearly impressed with his teacher.

"Thank you Dean. Now everyone into the Staffroom please." He held open the door.

Waiting till the end, Tonks walked past Remus last.

"You'll have to show me how you did that at some point soon. Could come in handy, that." Tonks said quietly and winked.

The class was on how to get rid of Boggarts. It was a very interesting lesson right from the word go. To start of Remus taught the class the pronunciation of the incantation, without their wands. He then put it all together and got Neville Longbottom to demonstrate. He whispered what he wanted Neville to think of in his ear and opened the cupboard. Out swooped Professor Snape. Neville was clearly terrified of him, his face was an absolute picture, and it was all Tonks could do not to laugh out loud.

"Riddikulus" Neville said clearly. With that, Snape instantly shrank and his clothes became that of an elderly woman, who Tonks guessed was his grandmother. He was wearing a long green cloak, a bright red handbag, a brown dress, with stockings and sensible shoes. The effect was hilarious, and most of the class roared with laughter.

"Alright everybody form a que. We'll try to get through as many people as we can."

Although Tonks knew that she should be at the back, as she doesn't need the education, she couldn't resist getting somewhere near the front. The que slowly trickled forward as the fears of her classmates were revealed to the class. There were the normal ones such as Spiders, Snakes, Mummies and various monsters. Soon enough it was her turn. Every time she had previously encountered one, it turned into her classmates/ other Auror's in training shunning her because they deemed her untrustworthy due to her ability to change her appearance at will.

She confidently took the step up and watched the Boggart transform, knowing she could deal with this now.

Tonks instantly froze at what she saw. Stood in front of her was her aunt Bellatrix and on the floor in front of her was her mum, Andromeda and her dad, Ted.

To her classmates it looked as if all the colour had been sucked out of Tonks, she had unwillingly and unknowingly morphed her hair back to its natural, very curly very dark brown, almost black. Her hair was very almost exactly like Bellatrix's, one of the reasons she never shows her natural hair. She was visibly shaking and hyperventilating. Her eyes had glazed over, it was almost as if she was having a very bad nightmare.

Tonks was in her own world of horror and torment, as she watched her loving parents get tortured in front of her, by her aunt's use of the cruciatus curse. Bellatrix was stood laughing at her sister and brother in law's bodies on the floor, taunting them as they struggled to breathe because of the pain.

Suddenly, Lupin was in front of her and the boggart was changing. She was brought back to reality and realised it was just a boggart. "Class dismissed." Remus called. "Miss Adamson. May I have a word?" The class groaned, but quickly left.

"I'll see you later guys." Tonks said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were reluctant to leave their new friend after what they had just seen. The door closed behind them three and Tonks instantly changed back to her normal form, including the bubble-gum pink hair. It was always harder to keep a morph going in emotional moments. Remus turned to her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, biting back her tears. "I have no idea…" She tried to explain.

"Hey. It's okay." She threw herself around him, seeking comfort. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her body, attempting to determine a friendly place to rest his arms, so not to send out the wrong signals. He was sure that he liked the pink haired bombshell that blasted into his world, just yesterday. He was drawn to her presence instantly. It was like they had known each other for years. There was just something he couldn't place about her.

She sniffed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Come on. We'll go back to my office."

She nodded and slowly started to switch back to Kaye. It was the hardest to morph in emotional moments, but eventually she managed it. He held the door open for her and waited for her to pass him.

Tonks managed to morph the tears out of her eyes till they reached their destination. Once there she morphed back and her eyes shone from the tears. She had calmed down a little, by now. She slid herself on Remus' desk and tried to act that nothing had happened. She smiled at him.

"Is this where you take all the girls?" She asked with a watery wink.

"You know. You don't have to pretend. I see that what you saw really shook you. It's changed. Right?" He was drawn to her and put his arms around her shoulders in a gentle hug. Tonks nodded in response. She looked up at him. He was staring down at her with kind eyes and a smile to match. She leaned in to him, making herself at home in the hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

Moments of silence passed by in their embrace. Eventually Remus started to move away slowly, still smiling down at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure. I don't want you to look at me any differently because of parts of my life." She replied staring at the floor.

"Of course, I wouldn't judge you because of certain parts of your life. I'm certainly not a person who judges people too quickly." Remus re assured her.

"Well… It's not too much of a big deal to be honest and it's not like it's a bloody secret. It's public knowledge. Those people on the floor in my boggart, they were my parents. Andromeda and Ted Tonks..."

"Yes. I knew Andromeda." Remus interrupted Tonks' rambling.

"…Hold up one second. You knew mum. How?" Tonks frowned in confusion.

"Oh. I was friends with one of her cousins." Remus panicked. 'Have I just revealed too much. Is she going to know?'

"Okay… wait. WHICH COUSIN!" Tonks shouted, knowing full well that all of her mother's cousins were on the dark arts side, in fact most being in Azkaban.

"Oh…urm. I was informed not to tell anyone. It wouldn't make me very favourable." Remus caught a glimpse at Tonks, who was glaring at him furiously. "Okay. Fine. Fine. I was friends with Sirius."

"The very same Sirius Black that we're all trying to catch, before he murders Harry Potter?" Tonks looked at him frowning. "Well, he's my cousin. So as long as you're not going to help him into the castle, then I don't think we'll have a problem do you?" She finished.

Remus wasn't expecting her to just accept that he had been best friends with Sirius.

"WAIT! Andy's daughter. Nymph…NYMPHADORA! I knew it! Nymphadora. You know I always liked your name."

"You Shite. How'd you know?" She crossed her arms and frowned. "It's still Tonks to you."

"I babysat you with Sirius, James and Peter when you were about five ish." He smiled at her. She was looking at him, completely shocked.

"You babysat me… when I was five…" She muttered

"You were actually pretty attached to me. Sirius always got a bit angry about that. You know he loved you very much. Never shut about the only part of his family worth anything. He liked the rebels. He would've loved you." Remus said in a sad tone. "You're very much a rebel. Aren't you?" He looked at her, his eyes sparkling from him trying to cover his grief.

"Well maybe just a little." She smiled sadly at the mention of her cousin.

"Yeah, the pink really screams just a little bit rebel." He fingered her brightly coloured hair, looking down at her, coming closer to her, without realising. She blushed at the closeness of him, the apples of her cheeks glowing pink.

"You like a rebel then Remus?" Tonks flirted, looking unabashedly straight at him. Remus seemed to realise that he was very close to the young witch and slowly un-entangled his hands from her hair and stepped back towards his desk chair.

"Well, I can be susceptible to a rebel on occasion." He laughed. "Take a seat Nymphadora." He nodded towards the chair in front of his desk.

"REMUS! It's Tonks! Anyway I'm starved. Shouldn't we head down for Dinner?" She questioned. Remus looked at his watch and nodded, got up from his seat and headed towards the door. Tonks moved to follow him.

"Wait Nympha…" He stopped, noticing her glare. "You need to change. I can't come out of my office with a young, beautiful witch when I came in with a student, now can I?" _'I should not have said that. I should not have said that!'_ Remus thought to himself, blushing furiously. _'She'll take offense. Or think I'm some old perv. Oh Merlin save me.'_

"Aww. Remus. You think I'm beautiful. That's very sweet of you. You know you're not so bad looking yourself." Tonks morphed back to Kaye, winked at him and turned to walk out the door.

 **AN: I just finished Re reading PoA. I forgot how much I bloody love that one. Professor Lupin, being one of the main reasons. Oh everyone who hasn't already listened to Everybody Talks by Neon Tree's, totally should. I basically listened to it on repeat whilst writing this. I'm trying to quickly pass over the parts that are covered in the books, as I don't want to copy lots of Jo's work into this fic. So I am trying to use it as a guideline. However, there is still lots of overlap due to Tonks' position as Harry's Bodyguard.**

 **I realise that some people may think that Tonks is too strong to be fooled by a Boggart, but I wanted to show that even the strongest of soldiers can be broken by some personal issues. In my mind, Tonks has a huge fear that if Voldermort ever rose again, her family would have a huge target on their backs. I just generally think that this would strike a chord with Tonks.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed:**

 **jkarr** **,** **James Birdsong** **,** **G, Guest and** **Eniluap12** **.**

 **To Lupinfamily4eva, thanks so much for the support. I had totally forgot about Remus not showing his Corporal Patronus, I will be sure to fix this when I've finished and go through and edit.**

 **To Alicia Olivia Mirza, thanks for the kind words about my little fic**

 **BTW, I've been super busy recently, what with work, college prep and I'm decorating rn, so this has taken a back seat. Seriously, I've been super busy. So sorry for keeping everybody waiting. I'll try to keep on top of it from now on**


	4. AN, Please be patient with me :)

**AN:**

 **So I just want to give you a little update. I have run into some serious personal issues right now and I tried to carry this on. But the last chapter just wasn't what I wanted. I tweaked it constantly, but it was not going right. So I thought I'd post it and see the reaction, but I am just not happy with it.**

 **So, I will be taking it and tweaking the entire plot, until I can get it, so I feel comfortable with it. I will also be writing in bulk and ahead of schedule, so there will not be massive gaps in the plot. However, I will not be setting a date when the edited and finished version will be up, as I have to deal with some issues in my personal life first. I WILL BE COMING BACK TO FINISH THIS! I AM VERY DETERMIND.**

 **Thank you for your patience and support, it means a lot.**


End file.
